


I Had A Vision

by k_loves_duwang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bisexual Character, Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Carnival, Closeted Character, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, High School, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character of Color, Latino Character, Lots of funnel cake, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Time Skips, Transphobia, Visions in dreams, and I mean lots, some brief spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_loves_duwang/pseuds/k_loves_duwang
Summary: Soulmates. The concept that everyone born has a lover pre-chosen for them by destiny. Kayden is a 9th-grade student who faces bullying and discrimination for their identity and gender expression by one student with green eyes. LaVarie. They get through their daily life attending school until the chosen mark that dictates their soulmate changes everything.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This idea has been sitting on the back of my head for months and months, and I finally decided to do something with my idea, and this is it. I appreciate any feedback or comments given.

I knew a boy in 7th grade.

Sometimes if we were in the same room, we’d made eye contact but never talk.

Our friends knew each other.

But he made fun of me for using the gender-neutral bathrooms.

I’ve had many people call me names, but he was the only one who got physical.

His reaction was always the same.

_“Try and stop me.”_

Thursday, August 25th, 1:09 pm

A crowd of 9th-grade students gathered in the hallway in front of the bathrooms in a circle surrounding two students. The sound broke the silence of a punch. One student pushed through the crowd with exasperation, followed by the sound of a heavy _thump_ hitting the tile with a loud voice booming across the floor.

“Kayden, hey, dude, please groan if you’re alive.”

Zenji poked them repeatedly. Kayden's eyes opened to find they were in the nurse's office, laying on a bed lined with paper that crinkled with every movement.

“Well _shit,_ you got into a fight again; what's new? Everyone thought you would start crying or somethin’ man. By the looks of it, I'm surprised you didn't.” Zenji sat on a metal stool next to Kayden's bed, crossing his legs and his arms.

The room was still for a moment while Kayden brushed the hair out of their face, their mind hazy, trying to process what Zenji said.

“ _What?_ I didn't cry. It's not my fault that guy has some grudge against me. And in my defense this time-”

“Stop. You can’t let this happen again. I’m serious, man. Look what he did to you this time.” Zenji immediately handed a mirror to them, revealing a bruised and blackened eye reflected in the handheld mirror. Kayden’s eyes tensed up, breathing in and out, then handing the mirror back.

“I can’t watch you get beat up by LaVarie again." His voice was tight. "It's the third time you’ve been in the nurse’s office this month, and _I_ always gotta be the one sitting in here with you!” 

They were averting their eyes, avoiding recognizing what Zenji said, until looking up a moment later.

“His name is Chris, y’ know,” Kayden uttered. Without another thought and before Zenji could say anything, the school nurse tapped her knuckles against the wall softly before asking to come into the curtained room. The face of the same nurse Kayden and Zenji have seen many times.

“Let’s see, and you’ve finally woken. You were unconscious from that nasty hit to your face." She spoke with a soothing tone to her voice, "How do you feel?”

“Yes, yes, and now I have a black eye, no need to remind me.” Kayden felt embarrassed, replaying the words in their head. "I feel dizzy and foggy, to be honest. A little disoriented, I guess."

“Take it easy the next few days, and the bell rang quite some time ago. Zenji’s dad is here to pick up both of you. He's waiting outside, and remember, don’t go getting yourself into fights anymore. I wouldn’t want to see you injured worse or suspended.” The nurse gestured towards their backpacks in the corner before opening the curtain and hastily waving goodbye, standing by the door watching the two leave.

Walking out of the nurse’s office towards the gate, Zenji turned his head and put his hands in his pocket, picking up on Kayden’s tender look. 

“For real, though, are you ok?” His eyes showed sympathy, an apology for his rude tone previously.

Kayden stopped and stared coldly, brushing their hand softy over the bruise covering their right eye, replying harshly,

“Why does he even pick fights with me? You saw what he did to my face, and last week when he banged my head against his knee, or the week before that when he ripped up that-”

“That skirt you were wearing?” Zenji said, finishing their sentence for them.

“Yes, but I don't appreciate that tone. I like wearing skirts, maybe because they're flowy? He clearly doesn't like my sense of fashion. I had to wear my pe shorts all day.” Kayden’s ears burned red. Turning their face down before looking at Zenji in the eyes tearfully, “I want a churro.”

“ _Oh, mi Dios amiga..”_

“What? Getting beat up makes me hungry, and I want a churro. It's my comfort food.” Frowning playfully, then reaching for the gate door, not looking back at their best friend.

“Fiiiiiiineee, Saturday we go to the fair? You can buy a churro, you _easy bake oven._ ”

“What does that mean? Dude, you don’t know what it’s like to have a black eye! It hurts, y'know, mentally and physically. I'm gonna be stuck with a purple bruise on my face for like weeks. It's humiliating! Now everywhere I go, people will know I got my ass beat. What do I tell my mom??"

“You gotta point, I don’t know what that's like, and I certainly won't have to deal with that-”

“Want me to give you one? A bruise to match mines? Because I will-” Kayden's voice felt strained, annoyed.

“Nope, not in a million years. " Zenji said with a boast of confidence. "You don't have the strength to throw a punch that hard.”

Changing the tone after a brief silence, “...You think LaVarie works out?”

“Ohh, I thought you said his name was Chriiissss.”

“Whatever, I just want a churro!”

“Said the dude that’s bluushiinn’”

“Whatever, man..” 

The two friends exited the gate, and Zenji's dad drove them, not bothering to commenting on Kayden's eye.

  
  



	2. My Words Are Real

_Attop the slow Farris Wheel on a cool summer night, where the air is crisp and light, with undertones of churros and pretzels and overpriced funnel cake. Kayden sat on the right and took over the view, one they have seen many times. The air is still, and the whole carnival is quiet as if the world revolved around this moment. Kayden rubs their shoulders for warmth. Turning to the left side, someone sits alongside them._

_They feel a warm touch of hands brush up against their cold knuckles on their left hand, a voice-sounding male speaks tenderheartedly, cutting through the gentle silence, still sounding pubescent and young._

_“Hey...you seem cold. It's chilly out. Maybe this was a bad idea, I'm usually home by now.”_

_Kayden tries to speak but finds that they cant. They look up to see a face beside them that they cannot recognize, with an expression that is gentle and calming. Human expression at its most vulnerable. They nodded their head to signal they understood._

_“I wanna hold your hand, is that ok?”_

_Kayden nodded "Yes" and smiled, letting their hands intertwine. A feeling of safety and security came over them. One hand cold and one hand warm, even sweaty. It swelled their stomach with that warm fluttery feeling of butterflies._

_The smell of funnel cake and churros in the nighttime is a calming atmosphere that brings joy and memories. Glancing up to face the unknown person, their hands weaved together, they spoke again, this time with eye contact and a voice that is filled with emotions, breaking as if they were to cry._

_“I wanna tell you something... It's uhh... These little moments we share, I remember them all and replay them in my head over and over again like a scene from a movie. I love talking to you, even if you have nothing to say. You've never once pushed me away, and kept chasing after me and...thank you for joining me, pretty boy.”_

_"...pretty boy..."_

_Bright blue eyes almost shined in the moonlight._

Kayden wakes up in a cold sweat, heart rapidly beating in their chest, sitting up in their bed, taking fractured gasps of air as If they held their breath in their sleep. Hearing the voice replay again in their head, _pretty boy_ _—_ an odd thing to say, unfitting for the context. The voice sounded so odd, so _emotional_ , yet so familiar at the same time. Frantically replaying the events of what happened to try to piece together the puzzle.

_Holy shit, was that just a dream? It felt too real to be a dream. I felt the cold air and the body heat of someone next to me. On top of the Ferris wheel, my favorite ride._

Spiraling back to a question fixed in their mind, " _Who did I see?"_ Only recalling one detail. _Bright blue eyes,_ _not a sight you see every day._ Moving their legs to the edge of their bed and reaching down to pick up their phone from the bedside to read the time.

**_Friday, August 26th, 7:08 am_ **

Only a day after their fight with Chris. 

Unknown to Kayden, It was not merely a dream but rather a _vision._

_It couldn't have been some super mysterious vision, could it?_

Standing to look in the mirror in their room, all Kayden saw was the darkened purple bruise over one of their deep brown eyes over their messy hair stuck to their sweat-drenched forehead. A burden reminding them that they'll always stand out from the others. Their identity made them _different._ Ridiculed and teased by many, physically hurt and bullied by one. The feminine charm Kayden carried with them struck down with other male peers.  
  


Ten days after your 15th birthday, by fate, your soulmate is decided. A set of words you’ll hear your soulmate say appear on your wrist.

The following year I turned 15.

And I finally got mines.

What a sudden turn of events.

**_“The Ferris Wheel closes in 10 minutes, care to join me, pretty boy?”_ **

  
_Guess it wasn't just a dream after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this chapter when I decided to change the title from Never Too Late to simply, "I Had a Vision"  
> Again, this chapter is rather short (it looked longer when I wrote and edited it on google docs, I swear)  
> I hope you enjoy as it is currently 1 am as I write.  
> Enjoy (edit, I have re-written a few parts of this chapter)


	3. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on making these chapters longer, so tell me how I'm doing!

Wednesday, March 17th, 7:38 AM

“For _REAL?_ You really got yours?”

“Well, _yeah._ My birthday was ten days ago, no?"

“Lemme see!!”

Zenji squealed in pure excitement, Kayden rolls their eyes and pulls back their left sleeve up to show to Zenji.

“ _Maaaan_ , I’m so jealous. You’re lucky you’re older than me.”  
  


“I mean, granted your birthday is in May and mines is in March soo... I wouldn’t call that much older. Plus, it makes no difference that my soulmate mark came first; you’ll get yours too.”

“I KNOW that!”

The early morning haze and chill of the air was a sight every student saw on their way to school. Zenji and Kayden always arrived sharp on time in the morning to walk around the courtyard, talking about miscellaneous topics, a routine they've formed since 7th grade. It was a warm morning in March, the sun was out yet the air still chilly. 

Zenji wore a neon purple windbreaker zipped up with black jeans paired with a white pair of shoes and black laces, casual school attire but versatile for the weather, he's been known to style his outfits based on 90's fashion from time to time. Kayden on the other hand wore high-waisted blue denim shorts that are below the knee with a black belt, a long flowy long-sleeved white top with black stripes, not based on any particular decade. They wear _High Top_ _Converse_ with every outfit; rain or shine, which Zenji likes to comment that the sneakers were especially popular between the '80s and '90s.

Kayden peeks at the words on their skin.

“I wonder what it could mean. What do you think?”

“I don’t know... Well, at least we know one thing, he or she or they will love carnivals and rides as much as you do. It says, _‘Ferris Wheel closes in ten minutes, care to join me?”_

“They call me _"pretty boy,'_ an interesting term, might I add.”

“I think they’re using it like a slang, I think it suits you!”

“I mean, creative for sure. It doesn't bother me. But, I do wonder if my soulmate already got their mark,” They said, “IT COULD BE _ANYONE_ ZENG!”

Zenji gave a blank stare, folding his arms and tilting his head to one side.

“When it comes to you, I don’t even know, man. Your soulmate could be a boy a girl or even an enby, like you or me.”

“I didn’t even think about that... I feel like a new parent who doesn’t know the gender of my future child. Not like I'd care.”

12:24 PM

No sounds could be heard in room 27—only an occasional whisper of female students and the audible noise of lead hitting paper.

“May I go to the restroom?”

“Lunch is in a minute. Go right after class.”

Hearing the lunch bell dismiss hundreds of high school students from their classrooms, Kayden gathers their things and heads out of math, taking a left and up the stairs to the bathrooms. Heading to the end of the wall near the stairs, a dart of footsteps was heard from behind. Without even batting an eye, they knew who the person running towards them was. Only one student in the whole school follows Kayden to the bathrooms. Chris LaVarie intending to start something dirty.

Turning sharply to face LaVarie, coming to a stop catching sight of green eyes belonging to the person that bullied them many times with a spiteful glare. Standing across the hallway, the tension of dismay was thick between LaVarie and Kayden, staring down like two cowboys from a western movie.

“Stop. I’m really starting to get sick of having to deal with this every time I have to pee.” Kayden’s tone felt tight in their throat. 

“Then why haven't you fought back? Ever thought about gaining weight? For someone as _skinny_ as you, I don’t think you ever could throw a punch even if you tried. You’re skinny even for a girl.”

“I’m _not_ a girl, Chris. You of all people should know that.” 

“Your right. You’re not a girl. You’re a boy.”

“I’m not a-”

“Don’t. You were born a boy you are a boy and you’ll always be a boy, even if your 15 and your balls haven’t dropped yet.” 

Silence filled the hallway. Kayden took two steps backward with widened eyes, and a visible flush crept across their cheeks, and ears burned from embarrassment, a queasy feeling swept over them.

“Just because I was born that way does **not** mean I’m a boy. I’m not a girl, either.”

“Is that why you use that genderless bathroom that _nobody_ else uses? Because you don’t want people to know that you sit down when you pee?”

“Wrong. I use that bathroom because it’s what makes me most comfortable. I hope that doesn’t offend your toxic views on gender roles, Chris.”

“The _fuck_ you say? What does that even mean?”

“How’d you know I sit when I pee when according to you, _nobody else_ uses that bathroom other than me? That implies you were _spying on_ me. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re a queer-”

Before Kayden could finish their sentence, LaVarie had enough chat. Charging towards them, pinning against the hallway wall, making a panicked move, they shoved LaVarie away failing, due to lacking arm strength.

“Shouldn’t have said that, _tranny_. I’ve said a thousand times. You’re too thin and weak to fight back.”

In a hushed, almost silent voice, Kayden uttered,

“I’m not the only one who’s ever lost a fight.”

Chris gasped, clearly in shock.

Enraged, he swung a hit directed at Kayden’s nose. The floor seemed to sweep away under their feet. Blood remained on his left hand. A drip of blood made no sound falling to the cold tile. Kayden's eye's watered from the pain. Grabbing by the collar of their tee stretching it forcefully, binding them against the wall, they stared fiercely into Chris’s light green eyes against the wall.

“What’s your problem? Everyone knows you lost a fight against some older kid in 7th grade. Don’t act surprised like it’s some secret. I’m not the only one who knows the sheer pain of being socked so hard your nose bleeds or your eye waters and turns purple. Pick your own battles” Kayden wiped the blood from their nose. "I really don't understand your problem with me, what did I do to you?"

A voice boomed from the opposite side of the hallway, followed by two sets of footsteps. 

The two had landed themselves sitting in chairs side by side in from of the principal’s office.

“ _Quit staring at me._ ”

Kayden placed the icepack back on their nose, averting their eyes. 

“Well, look where you got us.” Kayden sneered. "You could at least say something. I'm kind of surprised it took this long for you to get in trouble."

Chris folded his arms and slouched in his chair, resting his foot on his knee.

“We’ve been waiting here for a long time. It didn’t even get to eat my lunch.”

Chris remained silent. He glimpsed at Kayden and caught sight of blood still dripping down their nose, even after nearly half an hour.

“Are you still bleeding?” Chris said, breaking the tension.

Kayden looked up and spoke densely,

“Yeah. I’m starting to feel a little light-headed.”

“Get up. Let’s go.” He stood up swiftly without batting an eye, grabbing their left arm, and pulling them to stand. “Follow me.”

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Just trust me.”

Chris looked back only once, taking brief notice of the words written on Kayden’s left arm, taking a mental note. Walking briskly away from the principal’s office, taking them up the stairs passing the wall where they fought 30 minutes previously. A smudge of Kayden’s blood remained on the tile. He pulled them through the bathroom doors with a sign that read, “All Genders Welcome.”

Chris took in a deep breath that sounded forced.

“Sit on the sink.”

Kayden followed suit. Chris went into one of the stalls and grabbed a few toilet paper pulls, bringing it to the sink, running it quickly under cold water. 

“Use this to wipe the excess blood from your face. Then, pinch the soft part of your nose and lean forward. Breathe through your mouth. Put the icepack on the bridge, not just on the nostrils." He demonstrated with his hands, as if familiar with the gesture himself. "I know I didn’t break your nose.” 

They did as told. Chris stood back against a wall. Taking a glance at his eyes, Kayden observed that his usual light green irises seemed gloomy, appearing more _hazel and brown._

“What the hell? Why are you helping me?”

“Couldn’t just let you keep bleeding like that." Chris avoided eye contact. "You could’ve passed out.”

“Well, _whose_ fault is that? Wouldnt be the first time-”

“Wrong. I’ve never made you bleed before.”

“I’m glad you have a good memory of how you’ve hurt me and how.” 

The nosebleed had stopped, Kayden sniffled and glanced at the clock above the door. The time read 12:58 pm.

Chris hung his head lower, facing towards the floor. His expression seemed dull as if he was in deep thought. He spoke once more, this time reserved and quiet.

"Are you ok?"

With hesitation, they grazed two fingers under their left eye, a place a heavy bruise once stained their face.

"I still don't understand what I did wrong."

“It’s almost 5th period," Chris said. "You better go.”

“And you?”

“What? You wanna watch me take a piss?”

Chris’s voice broke at the end. 

Kayden placed the ice pack down and stood up off the sink. Heading for the door, the 5th-period bell rang. Looking back once more at Chris, sharing eye contact, both eyes clearly a dark shade. He responds harshly,

“I don’t owe you an explanation. Just go. Close the door on your way out.”

“...Thanks.”

Looking back, the room is empty. Chris’s legs felt frail, trembling with emotions he couldn’t hold back. His legs giving out dropped him to his knees, suffocating himself with each breath he pushed down. Memories burning in his head, eyes now brown felt puffy. His throat choked back a sob. Fixing his gaze to his right arm, pulling up his sleeve and wiping his eyes. Resisting the urge to bite his nails. His voice tightened up and broke, unable to control his breath. 

_"Pretty Boy"_


	4. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayden carries on with their day and heads to 5th-period p.e. The only class Lavarie and them shared. Unable to forget the events that happened during lunch with the boy with the light green eyes, that for a moment, were not green at all.

Running late, Kayden ran to the locker room, dialing in the code to their locker, replaying what happened over and over again in their head, spirling back to how Chris’s eyes appeared in the bathroom. Not that they spent much time checking them out- they seemed abstract, _out of place._ Yet Kayden wasn’t known for remembering details correctly.

_Did I see him right- or was I just dizzy from the blood loss?_

They were changing quickly with no other thoughts in their head besides what had happened, lifting their short sleeve shirt over their neck, re-tying their shoulder-length brown hair into a topknot. They ran out of the locker room to the sunny spring afternoon. White faded chalk marked Kayden’s spot on the blacktop, hot to the touch from the midday sun. Chris and Kayden shared the same 5th-period pe class.

“Hey, Kayden, dude.” Hearing a familiar voice that walked up to them in the black basketball shorts and white T-Shirts with the school’s logo on it, Zenji, in the same uniform every student wore. He stopped and stood tall to Kayden, who sat on the blacktop. Applying eczema lotion to his brown skin, he spoke, making eye contact, “Why you sitting so early? And where were you at lunch?”

Pushing themself off the ground to stand, Kayden blushed, “Ah, my bad.”

“You ok?” Zenji took his stance, folding his arms, tilting his head, the same way he stands every time he questions his best friend.

Replaying what happened with Chris in their head, Kayden nodded his head left and right, thinking of a lie quickly.

“I got a bloody nose when I was walking, I think it’s because of the upcoming spring heatwave. You know how sensitive I am to weather changes.” They sniffled their nose to sound believable.

Zenji nodded, agreeing. He knew something was wrong, yet he didn’t question it. Ignoring them, he continued, “Too bad you missed lunch. I drank the chocolate milk and tater tots Amanda saved for you; I just wanted you to know that.” Smirking slightly, gesturing to his full stomach.

“That’s alright; I brought lunch today. I hope the unrefrigerated yogurt sitting in my bag is ok.” Sweat beaded on their forehead. They didn’t know if it was because of what happened earlier or due to the heat. Regardless, Zenji’s attentive nature picked up on it.

“It’s hot, huh? You don’t usually sweat. You were right about being affected by weather change. Maybe you should cut your hair.” Zenji turned to his wrist, where his watch was on his left hand.

“Never. It took over a year to grow it to my shoulders. Even if I always tie it up, I like how it is.”

“When was the last time you cut your hair even?”

“My mom cuts my hair. She’s the only one I trust.”

“I said _when was the last time you cut your hair_ , not _who.”_

 _“_ Oh. Uhh, regardless, I don't wanna cut it.” Kayden’s voice was on edge. They felt nervous. It was the first time he found trouble with Chris and Zenji didn't know about it. They felt their heart pump from their chest. Zenji definitely took note by his glance.

“I see, I see. Anyway, you wanna go to the fair today? The girls and I wanted to go today for the St. Patrick’s day special on funnel cake. Wanna join?”

Kayden smiled at the mention of the carnival, forgetting the rest of the conversation. Joy bubbled up inside them. Nothing excited them more than the thought of spending the sunset with close friends. But it wasn’t enough to forget the events that occurred earlier in the day.

They took a glance around, taking notice that Chris wasn’t there. He usually came late regardless, but generally, around this time, when the bell rang, he’d walk up from the locker room, sweating no matter the weather before pe even started.

1:54 pm.

Zenji and Kayden finished changing into their regular clothes and waited by the yard for the bell to ring after pe.

“Meet me by the front gate after school; I already told everyone else. My mom’s gonna take us; you have money?”

“I got enough for funnel cake. All that matters,” Kayden smirked, remembering last year just him and Zeng went together and got the last batch before it sold out. “Who did you invite?”

“I invited Flair and Amanda, but Isreal and Juneth are gonna ask their parents, so hopefully they can come.” Zenji pulled a comb from his back pocket, pulling it up to shape his coiled curls as he spoke, “Oh, and DUDE I told them about your soulmate mark. They cant wait to see it!” His brown eyes light up. The concept of coming of age and getting those words on your skin excited him greatly. He was excited that Kayden got theirs.

The bell rang, dismissing everyone to head to the 6th and final class of the day. The two best friends waved goodbye and headed to class. 

Chris never showed up to 5th period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than the last, but I took the advice of one comment who gave a tip to help me write longer chapters, and this is how that went! Always happy to receive any comments or feedback!


	5. Friends

2:52 pm

Kayden stood in front of the school’s main gate with Zenji waiting for their friends to arrive. He spoke to his mother over the phone in Spanish, making arrangements for getting their friends a ride. 

“Uh-huh. Eso esta bien bebe.” Zenji pulled his phone from his ear, about to hang up. “Wait, hon, put your phone on speaker real quick for me.” She spoke in English; he met Kayden’s eyes, handing them the phone knowing his mother.

“The phone’s on speaker, ma’am. Kayden speaking.” Zenji stepped in closer.

“Kayden, baby, do me a favor and buy me a fruit cup from that vending stand near the school. The ride isn’t far, but I’m starving. I love Zenji, but he always gets the wrong one. And I’m on my way, boys, just putting gas. I’ll be there soon.” Zenji’s mom was always attached to Kayden. She trusted them treating Kayden as one of her children. Their mothers were almost as close as the two best friends themselves. 

“You can count on me, ma’am. We’re right in front.” Kayden ended the call and handed the cell back. Zenji said nothing. He sometimes felt that his mother favored Kayden over him but never thought about it much. They’re as close as siblings and similar enough to believe so. 

They both shared darker skin coming from a Hispanic heritage, albeit Zenji had a darker complexion, along with an unusual trait of having thousands of freckles dotted across his face, most prominent around his nose. A feature Zenji and his mother shared.

Kayden returned from the short line of 9th and 10th graders with a yogurt and fruit cup topped with strawberries. Mrs. Rosa didn’t specify what flavor she wanted over the phone, but Kayden knew the strawberry cup was her favorite. When they returned, 2 of their friends had arrived from class. Spotting Kayden, Flair and Isreal had run up to greet them. 

“DUDE Where were you at lunch? I worried about you!” A male voice spoke that belonged to Isreal, a friend they met in 7th grade early on. He was the oldest, older than Kayden by three months, yet was barely an inch taller than Kayden who nearly stood 5’4. “I heard you got your mark this morning too!”

Flair, the tallest gal of the group, easily recognized by her shoulder-length wavy teal hair and a few small blemishes dotted across her fair skin. “I wanna see it! What does it say?”

Kayden was flustered at the two’s sudden attention, almost forgetting about his soulmate mark from the day's events, reacting by lifting their left hand’s sleeve to show the two friends the mark. A gesture they had done multiple times throughout the day.”See for yourself.”

Zenji walked up to the 3, gesturing to go as Zenji’s mother had arrived.

“Here’s your fruit cup, Mrs. Rosa.” Zenji pulled into the front seat, and Kayden took the car’s middle seat, being the skinniest. Israel and Flair on either side of them. Mrs. Rosa thanked Kayden for the cup and started the engine.

The ride from the high school they attended wasn’t too far of a drive from the pier carnival near the shore. It wasn’t popular among students of the area due to the pricey drinks and snacks; only a few select students attended whenever possible. Kayden always enjoyed the ride as a child, coming up with their mother and father, spending a few hours only. It remains as a cherished memory relived with each visit, especially when accompanied by someone close.

Israel broke the silence, taking a glace at Kayden’s arm once again. “Wait, so yours is on your _left_ wrist? Mines is on my right... That’s a bit odd.” Zenji turned their head from the front seat, “ _Shoot, and I_ didn’t even notice that.” Isreal had gotten his mark months earlier, as his birthday was in January.

“Kayden baby, if yours is on your left, that means your soulmate is _left-handed._ And if yours is on the right, that means yours is right-handed.” She said. “It’s not common knowledge, but left-handed people aren’t common either.”

Kayden made a habit of glimpsing at the same words on their wrist anytime it is mentioned.

The rest of the car ride remained chatful among the 5, soon finally arriving. Waving their goodbyes, Kayden and their friends left the car and began walking, backpacks over their shoulders, and money in hand for buying tickets.

“Wait guys, before we get our tickets, can we please please PLEASE take a group photo first?” Kayden rejoiced. Their friends groaned and rolled their eyes and put down their backpacks. “It was my birthday last week. You guys have to do as I say.” A cocky edge resonated with their tone, supported by an exaggerated smirk. 

Kayden’s friends rarely allowed photos due to their insecurities with their appearance. Kayden saw this opportunity to get what they wanted and they took it without batting an eye.

“If I had known we would be taking photos today, I would have worn more foundation,” Fair spoke with uncertainty. 

“Girl, you don’t need no foundation; shoot, I don’t have perfectly smooth skin. I have some freckles here and there don’t mean I wanna cover them up.” Zenji said. 

“Yeah, but yours aren’t that visible in photos. You can barely see them!” Flair spoke just above a shout, her eyes defensive. Zenji clicked his tongue and put his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyebrows.

“Enough enough, let’s just take the photo!” Kayden ran up to a stranger nearby, asking her to take a photo of them and their friends.

“Say cheese!”

They were posing for the photo, standing together with Flair the furthest to the back, Israel and Zenji on either side of Kayden standing with their arms wrapped around their two friends. Despite not wanting their faces in the photo, their smiles beamed and shined with joy. Each of their expressions was uniquely showing the same light of emotion. Handing the phone back, they lit up, seeing the final shot of all of them together.

“Aww man, that’s a perfect pic-”

“Look at our smiles-”

“Maybe my blemishes aren’t as noticeable as I thought!”

The three voices all spoke at once, indecisively pulling the phone back and forth between all of them.

“You guys are the best. Now, let’s have a good time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet, so it took a few days to write and finish, but I'm happy with the end product. I tried to include more details on the appearance of my characters, so somebody tell me how I did!  
> Rereading back I can't help but feel as if I used the word 'Kayden' too much, so the first person who can comment on the amount of times 'Kayden' is said they could earn a brief shoutout!
> 
> I personally congratulated myself on reaching over 1000 words on one chapter as it is an achievement for me. Woo-hoo! Not to mention its nearly been 1 month since I published my first chapter, I haven't written this much in a very long time.  
> As usual, every comment or feedback I appreciate, I try and put my heart and soul into these chapters, as it is a story I've wanted to tell for so long.


	6. Lost

After buying tickets, the group of 4 ventured into the crowd. Immediately struck by the presence of a lot more people than usual that attended the carnival.

“A lot more people than last year, huh? Let's stay together!” Zenji’s voice was barely heard by the other three as they struggled to stay together among the crowd of people walking in all different directions.

“I’ve never been to a concert, but I feel like this is what it’d be like,” Kayden spoke over all the commotion, getting shoved and pushed away, separating them from the rest.

“Hey, Zenji? Guys? _Where are you?_ ” 

Kayden was frantically looking around in all directions trying to find them, calling out their friend's names before bumping into a lady passing by. She scoffed in what sounded like disgust and shoved Kayden to the ground, they looked up at her in shock, and she spat on the floor next to them before walking away, whispering a slur under her breath.

Kayden took a shaky breath and ignored it, and looking left and right, they were circled on the floor with families and families of people passing by, nobody bothering to lend a hand.

A child’s voice replayed in their head. That child’s voice was squeaky and frightened.

_“Mommy? Mom?! Mom, where did you go?”_

Reminding Kayden of a memory from childhood.

_“Where are you? I’m lost! Please find me…I’m scared. There are too many people!”_

A tall blond woman approached wearing a blue slimming dress and bedazzled flats shoved through the crowd walking up to the child no older than 5.

“Are you lost, little boy?” She bent down to Kayden’s height, resting her weight on her knees. The child sniffled and looked up with tear-filled eyes, nodding their head to indicate yes.

“Don’t be afraid. Your mommy will find you soon, wipes your tears. You have to be strong when she finds you, so she knows your her strong little man.”

Kayden’s rapid sniffles continued and didn’t stop. Tears continued to flow. Eyes got puffier and puffier while the lady’s facade changed. Her expression grew irritated, her face turned bitter. She spoke once more, gripping a hand tightly on the child’s shoulder.

“You're going to have to be tougher, ok? Tough boys don’t cry when they’re lost.” 

_Tough boys don’t cry when they’re lost._

_“Get up.”_

_Huh?_

Brought back to reality, Kayden turns and looks up in the direction of the voice. 

“ _Did you hear me? Get up.”_

In front of them, Chris stood, reaching his left hand out. 

Kayden observed that his clothes were different. He wore a red letterman jacket with slightly yellowed sleeves rather than the oversized gray sweatshirt he could be primarily seen wearing most days at school.

Kayden took his hand, and Chris pulled them up effortlessly. They met eye to eye. He was taller by a few inches, always standing up straight with decent posture. Kayden remembered from p.e class Chris always finished running laps first and had no trouble completing a weekly ten push-ups. Unlike themself, who struggled with upper body strength and stamina, still being shorter and thinner than the rest of the guys in the grade.

“Chris?” Kayden realized they still held onto Chris’s hand after he pulled them up. Embarrassed, they let go suddenly, cursing the visual flush that burned their ears red, muttering an apology.

“Well, I just saw you lying there on the floor in the middle of the crowd.” He said. “Spaced out and whatnot.” Before they could answer, a family of 5 walked between them, urging Chris to drag Kayden to an ally between two buildings, “What gives?”

Kayden said nothing, their mind behind and still processing everything that had happened in that short period, frankly puzzled by the boy’s abrupt kindness. Chris’s intimidating stare soon turned into annoyance.

“Well, if you’re not gonna say anything, I was trying to help-”

“ _Wait._ ” Chris furrowed his dark brows, eyes turning to glass, his stare sharp and piercing.

“I’m sorry, I spaced out. I got separated from my friends when we walked in. I’ve never seen this many people here at the fair.” Kayden stuttered on their words, “The funnel cake is discounted today because of St. Partick’s day. It must be already sold out! That’s the whole reason I came here today!” 

“Please. Funnel cake is like five ingredients, _and_ this place is open till 11 pm." Chris mocked. "I doubt they’ll run out. I don’t know what’s your deal with funnel cake. It's nothing special.”

“What? You’ve never had funnel cake?” Kayden boasted.

Ignoring the question, Chris replied, “Funnel cake isn’t even cake.”

“ _So?”_ They countered. “Do you wanna try some with me? I bet you’ll like-”

“Stop,” Chris interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of Kayden’s sentence. “I helped you off the ground. I’m not gonna buddy-buddy with you all afternoon just because you lost your friends. Don't you remember who we are? Who I am? Your dyslexia forgetting again?”

“I am _not_ dyslexic. You were nice to me this afternoon.” Kayden felt anger welling up in their chest. "I thought I’d return your kindness.”

“I thought I’d loosen up today.” Chris’s glare softened, waiting for Kayden to speak.

“Do you wanna.. join me on a ride?” 

There was a long stretch of silence between the two. Kayden began to feel silly for the asking and believed Chris would refuse. His eyes wandered, rocking his head left and right as if weighing his decision in his head. He rested his palm over his neck before answering; his eyes looked uncertain.

“I'll go on one ride with you, just not-”

Kayden reacted instantly.

“YES! LET’S GO ON THE UFO!”

Kayden announced, grabbing Chris’s arm, “None of my friends like that ride!”

Kayden only focused on getting to the ride without stopping to think as they ran through the crowds. Upon contact, Kayden felt a fluttery feeling in their stomach, filled with enthusiasm and adrenaline. Chris's nerves became unsettled, barely able to feel his legs as Kayden pulled him through crowds of people.

As they approached the ride, no line was present. The color drained from his face. His features became obscured with fright.

The “UFO” Carnival and Amusement park ride has many names and models, including _Starship 400_ or the _Gravitron_ ; both are UFO-shaped rides where riders stand against a panel on all sides as it spins at _24 rpm,_ riders feel 3x the force of gravity. During the ride, its speed causes riders to feel “glued” to the panels they stand against on the outer edge. Riders are unable to move due to the force of gravity pulling them while the ride is active. 

A time bomb ticked in Chris’s chest. 

_This ride is not fun._

The two ran up the steps leaning to opening, stopping to pay the operator 22 tickets for both of them. Only as Kayden let go, Chris fully acknowledged where he was. His stomach dropped.

"I don't want to go on this ride."

Chirs desperately wanted to say _but couldn't._

_Tick, tick, tick_

The entrance door closed, and loud music began to play inside the ride as it started. Kayden and Chris took a spot towards the back as it began spinning. Faster and faster, it turned and turned, the feeling of being unable to move sunk in. Other riders smiled and screamed and took videos. Sensory overload set in. His breath became labored. 

His whole body was paralyzed, all but his heartbeat, which beat as if it was about to burst. His thoughts fixed on one thing.

_Tick, tick, tick_

"I love this ride!"

Kayden said, a huge smile gleaming on their face.

"Thanks for going on it with..." Turning to look at Chris, that smile faded instantly. Worry plastered on their expression.

Minutes passed what could have been hours to Chris. As the ride slowed down and each rider gained movement back. The ride stopped, and people began exiting. 

Chris still felt paralyzed. His hands and legs trembled, barely able to carry himself as he walked out, instinctively biting his lip with his teeth.

“Hey uh, are you ok?” They said, placing a hand on his shoulder once they reached the exit.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Chris pulled away, tasting metal in his mouth. He furrowed his brows, chocking back on his breath, opening his mouth to speak, _then,_

“Kayden! There you are! Dude, where have you been?” 

Zenji waved from beyond the crowds, followed by Flair and Israel. Flair held two plates.

_Tick, tick, tick_

The whole world felt like its focus shifted onto Chris.

_Everyone is staring. Don’t look at me. I’m not here._

It felt like the world was falling apart. Air was escaping from his lungs without coming back. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead. The vibrations of his heart beating faster and faster like an overworked machine.

Trying to come back to reality, the tallest girl spoke.

“Is that _LaVarie_ with you over there?”

That time bomb went off. 

Chris darted away from the 4, shoving Kayden out of the way. He ran. _He ran and kept running,_ pushing through the crowds of couples and families.

Kayden called his name before chasing after him, bumping into people while following the red jacket as its wearer felt suffocated running through groups of people, his lungs on fire, unable to breathe.

Spotting the red jacket getting closer and closer, Kayden hastily reached for one of the yellowed sleeves, grabbing upon contact and yelling out his name again.

_“Chris!”_

For a split second only, Kayden met the boy's eyes. 

A storm ready to rage. Red pigmented the skin beneath his eyes. The whites surrounding his irises were not white at all. Tears emerged. Brown irises replaced the green. The color was murky and dull, filled with panic.

Chris pushed away Kayden with all his strength while still holding on to the red letterman jacket, leaving Chris without it as he ran, choking back a heavy breath. Kayden watched as he ran away, leaving them stranded once again. No matter how many times they shouted his name, Chris didn't look back. 

Overwhelming and emotions built up. It all happened so fast. 

A little girl walked up to Kayden, still holding her mother's hand, taking her grape lollie out of her mouth to speak. 

" _Hey, why are you crying?"_

_Tough boys don't cry when they're lost._

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten a few parts of this chapter to make it more clear and easier to read.


	7. A Saturday in April, p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes a twist on its plot.

_‘You Shook Me All Night Long’_ plays via Bluetooth on the car radio.

“Could we listen to something else? You’ve replayed this song twice already.”

Kayden and their mother occupied the two front seats of the car.

“Well, I like that song- It’s my favorite, y’know?”

Kayden’s mother took a turn left after a stoplight.

“It’s from _Back in Black_ , the band’s 7th album released was a tribute to _Bon Scott,_ who was the lead singer of the band who passed away. He was only like 33, I think. _Brian Johnson_ is the new lead singer, who sings this song.”

Their mother was silent, nodding only after each sentence; she focused on getting to their destination. Kayden looked towards their car window, unbothered by their mother’s lack of response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 9th, 12:58 pm. Saturday

Kayden rested in the fetal position with two blankets scrunched together behind their head, acting as a pillow. Their brown messy and disheveled hair resting on their shoulders, while leaning to one side blue light reflected their face. They had woken up recently, only getting up to use the bathroom before heading back to bed to scroll infinitely through social media.

A notification popped up at the top of the screen.

1 New Message from: _Flair, Zenji, Amanda & 2 others _

Kayden’s friends were all part of a group chat where they could send messages to one another, typically most active in the morning before school or on the weekends when they are free.

Kayden swiped up, ignoring the message, and continued scrolling.

The message popped up again. And again. And again, until Kayden finally opened the chat.

Zenji, 1:01 pm: hey guys

Israel, 1:01 pm: hello

Zenji, 1:02 pm: is anyone awake?

Flair, 1:02 pm: i just got up

Zenji, 1:03 pm: guys I’m bored

Zenji, 1:04 pm: did y’all die

Me, 1:04 pm: zenji you retard, quit touching their dead bodies, it's kinda gay, ngl

Flair, 1:04 pm: good afternoon Kayden

Me, 1:04 pm: howdy

Juneth, 1:05 pm: my phone is buffering and I’m getting pissed lol

Me, 1:05 pm: oh damn

Me, 1:06 pm: you guys busy today?

Flair, 1:06 pm: No, just finishing some chores

Me, 1:07 pm: wanna go to the mall today?

Israel, 1:07 pm: :0 idk I’ll have to ask my mom

Flair, 1:07 pm: yeah, same

Amanda, 1:08 pm: Hey guys, what did I miss?

Zenji, 1:09 pm: We might go to the mall today, but idk we’ll see

Israel, 1:09 pm: what time?

Me, 1:09 pm: how about.. 2:00 pm? That’s like an hour from now.

Israel, 1:09 pm: sounds good. I’ll ask my mom

Israel, 1:10 pm: what about a ride??

Zenji, 1:10 pm: my mom could probably take us lemme ask

Amanda, 1:11 pm: oh ok

Israel, 1:11 pm: I don’t have much money to buy stuff but I’d like to go :)

Zenji, 1:12 pm: ok, she said she could provide transportation. Who can go?

Kayden laid their phone beside them and sat up on their bed and pulled the tangled hairband out of their hair, tossing it aside, stretching their arms high above their head until an audible popping sound could be heard, weakly holding back a yawn before standing up to walk down the stairs.

“Hey, mom, are you up?”

A small giggle in a high pitched voice came from downstairs, a voice belonging to Kayden’s baby niece, who lived with them full time. She was 18 months old.

Their mother looked away from her phone. She gazed at her youngest from across the room, eyes riddled with exhaustion, yet her voice orotund.

“You’re still awake? I thought you went back to sleep.”

“No, I’m up now, and I wanted to ask if I can go to the mall today with my friends? Zenji’s mom will pick me up.”

The baby walked over, taking large steps with her little legs towards Kayden. Reaching her arms up, meaning, “pick me up,” To which they replied, “No, baby. I can’t pick you up right now.” The baby made a small whine before briskly returning to play with her toys.

“Sure, but you better take a shower before you leave. It’s been a few days.”

“Mom, it has not been days since I’ve taken a shower,” Kayden replied with a tight tone. “Only on some days I feel like it.”

Their mother resumed her focus on her phone and said nothing else.

“Fine, I’ll jump in the shower; I’m leaving around 2ish.”

Flipping through drawers that held unorganized clothes, they searched for one distinct purple tee they haven’t worn since the weather got cold. Reaching into the top drawer way in the back, a light blue garment designed for tucking lingered in Kayden’s hand, uncertain on whether or not to wear it today underneath a tight pair of white denim shorts.

Finally picking it out along with knee-high socks, shoes, and the purple sleeveless top meant for warmer weather.

Closing the bathroom door and turning the knob to lock it, they laid out their clothes to wear after the shower on the counter and then turned on the hot water.

Steam quickly filled the room, but not enough to fog the large windows. 

First, the socks come off, then the sweatpants along with what’s under, pulling the t-shirt over their unkempt hair left them staring at their reflection in the mirror, only a thick white undershirt left.

Kayden took a deep breath that was shaky and felt forced. The warmth of the bathroom made their hands clammy and their forehead sticky.

Dread set in of taking off the undershirt, overwhelming every other thought. They swirled a piece of their hair between their fingers, trying to take focus away from their chest.

Their eyes averted up and away from the mirror, lifting the top over their shoulders and dropping to the floor.

The teen stared at their bare chest in the reflection of the mirror. Grimacing at the sight and feel of it. It was flat. _Of course there’s nothing there._

_Gotta get in the shower at some point._

Those thoughts felt piercing. _Uncomfortable._

Some days it’s okay, and other days it’s not.

_Today is one of those days._

_But I can shave. I can tie up my hair. I can wear cute shorts. I can wear whatever I want._

_Tucking is overrated._

Stepping over the tub, Kayden stood under the hot water soaking their past shoulder-length brown hair. Despite having a straight hair type, it often became knotted and bunchy after being tied up for too long.

_Don’t look down. I’ll be quick._

The weekly shower routine is simple. _Wash face. Wash hair. Apply conditioner. Rinse conditioner. Shave face, both legs and beneath the arms._

Then it gets complicated when all that’s left is to lather some _Dove Gentle Exfoliating_ body wash.

_Here goes._

_Start with legs; exfoliation is important after shaving. It gets rid of all the dead skin cells. Then arms. Underneath. And chest._

_And chest._

The uncomfortable feeling comes back as the loofah hits the skin surrounding their chest.

After the warm water washes off the suds, Kayden reaches for a towel to dry off, avoiding their appearance cast in the mirror. Sweet pineapple and honey melon lotion is massaged into the legs and arms, avoiding any other areas. Applying deodorant upon the freshly shaved skin underneath the arms, and the hair is thoroughly dried.

The shirt initially comes first, a shapeless violet-colored cropped tank top that exposes the shoulders and hits mid-torso, leaving a generous amount of midriff bared. Ultimately deciding against hiding the appearance of a bulge using a gaff, the teen realizes they didn’t bring another pair of underwear to put on.

_Guess I’m going commando today._

Paired with the violet top is a pair of mid-rise white denim shorts and black socks that extend up to the knee.

Kayden pulled out a flat detangling brush and dealt with knots lingering after the wash. After the hair is straightened and dried with the aid of a hairdryer, Kayden pulls the hair up high, tying it into a messy topknot, securing it with a few bobby pins and a moderate amount of hairspray.

All that’s left is applying sunscreen, putting on a black choker and stud earrings, brushing teeth, and tying shoelaces.

And ultimately, a purple and orange triangular patterned belt finishes off the look, fitting for the increasingly warmer temperatures April offers. 

Searching around for their phone, Kayden checks the group chat that has been buzzing the past few minutes.

Zenji, 1:12 pm: ok, she said she could provide transportation. Who can go?

Israel, 1:14 pm: YOO MY MOM SAID I CAN GO

Zenji, 1:14 pm: NICE

Zenji, 1:14 pm: So, you, me, and kayden

Israel, 1:14 pm: Ig yeah

Zenji, 1:15 pm: kayden you going or nah?

Flair, 1:17 pm: I just finished tidying up, and as long as I’m getting a ride I’m happy to come :) is Kayden going?

Zenji, 1:18 pm: they won’t reply

Isreal, 1:18 pm: :0

Juneth, 1:23 pm: Oh yeah me too I only have 20 bucks though

Zenji, 1:24 pm: that’s Okie

Zenji, 1:24 pm: but kayden fr need to know if you’re going so I can tell my mom.

Israel, 1:24 pm: They probably went back to sleep :/

Israel, 1:24 pm: KAYDEN

Isreal, 1:25 pm: BRO WAKE UP 

Zenji, 1:26 pm: Welp I guess not

Amanda, 1:26 pm: I’m going to pass today, sry

Zenji, 1:26 pm: That’s cool you guys, maybe next time. So Flair Israel me and Judie got it.

Zenji, 1:27 pm: well, I’m going to get ready see you guys in a bit. 

Realizing they forgot to reply 

In the chat confirming their presence, Kayden replied:

Me, 1:49 pm: WAIT GUYS SORRY I WAS IN THE SHOWER I’M GOING TOO

Israel, 1:50 pm: BRUH

Zenji, 1:52 pm: Ok soo... Me Israel Kayden Flair and Judie got it got it.

Flair, 1:52 pm: I’m ready!!

Zenji, 1:53 pm: Alright, getting in the car now me and my mom are gonna pick up Israel first cuz he lives the closest to my house. Be ready freaks

Israel, 1:53 pm: Putting on shoes now 

Tossing the dirty clothes in the bin in the corner, Kayden takes a final glance at their appearance in the lifesized mirror in their room.

Hair is perfect, shoes are tied, phone is charged, one last thing- backpack and wallet.

While walking down the stairs, Kayden’s mother signals a “shush” gesture with her fingers, indicating that the baby has been put down for a nap.

Now taking care to be soundless as possible, they grab their black and white checkered backpack and sit on the couch, waiting for a text stating their ride is here.

Kayden’s mom comes back, handing them two twenty-dollar bills. 

“Take this, I want you to have money to spend at the mall. And while you have a few minutes, check to make sure you aren’t missing anything.” She said, her tone light, in a motherly sort of sense.

“Thanks, mom, I appreciate it.” 

“Text me when you’re on your way home, do you have your keys with you?”

“Well lemme check.” They said.

“Alright, you do that. I’m gonna take a nap. Keep your ringer on. I love you.”

“I love you too, mom.” 

The free few minutes checking to ensure they have everything they need with them.

Until a buzzing sound from their phone went off.

Zenji, 2:04 pm: Kayden we’re outside get your ass out here

Me, 2:04 pm: coming!!

Throwing the backpack over their exposed shoulders and closing the door quietly, Kayden ran up to the white Honda Explorer belonging to Zenji’s mother when the door opened, revealing Zenji in the window seat farthest from Kayden, Flair on the opposite seat closest to Kayden, Zenji’s father in the front seat while his mother at the wheel, and Isreal and Juneth in the 3rd row. Only one spot for Kayden in the middle in between Isreal and Juneth.

“Hey guys, ma gals, and non-binary pals,” Kayden said, moving between the space of the seats in the 2nd row to get to the backseat, setting the backpack on the floor of the car. “Ready to rock n roll?”

“KAYDEN! Glad you could come!” Israel greeted, giving a big hug whilst stretching his seatbelt.

“I didn’t bring much, but I’m glad to be here.” A voice belonged to Flair, who smiled at Kayden coming in.

Mr. and Mrs. Rose turned to the back seat and welcomed everyone for the ride, asking Flair to shut the door before turning on the A/C in the hot weather.

Zenji and Juneth said nothing, their silence unnerving, touching Kayden the wrong way.

A few minutes passed with no sound but the other cars in the road and the blowing air condition. A few looks exchanged between Kayden’s friends.

“Hey, guys, uhhh what’s wrong?”

Seconds passed with no words until Zenji spoke.

“Kayden, your shoulder..”

Multiple parallel scars etched into the skin were visible on the upper part of the left arm, usually hidden by a regular t-shirt, but visible with the shoulders exposed. 

Old self-harm scars _,_ visible on Kayden’s dark skin.

“Oh... Well, uhh don’t worry about those, that, that was a long time ago.” Juneth sunk in deeper into her seat. 

An awkward silence filled the car. Sweat beaded on their forehead despite the car being cold, bouncing their leg up and down nervously. They felt their cheeks brighten with red and fill with heat, thankful for that extra layer of deodorant.

After a few more moments Zenji spoke, breaking the silence.

“Kayden,”

  
“Yeah?” They said, looking up.

“We’re here for you, y’know, and if you ever wanna like call or text, even if it’s like 3 am. I’m here, Israel and Judie and Flair and Amanda, we’re all here, even if that was a long time ago.”

Kayden feels themself smile, looking up at their friends who all had a grin, except for Flair, who was facing forward, out of their view.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Alright alright.” Flair said, her tune unclear. “Let’s brighten the mood and play some tunes!”

“I call!” Kayden sat forward and pulled out their phone, plugged it into the car’s AUX cord, then flipping through songs to find the perfect one for the remainder of the journey.”

“We still have about 15 minutes, play as many AC/DC songs as you can fit into that time frame.” Said Mrs. Rose, who pulled to a stop to let Kayden turn on Bluetooth. Zenji chuckled from the back.

“You know me so well, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going months without a new chapter! I began school again, which took up most of my time. I will try to write my chapters more evenly spaced apart, and this is my longest chapter as of now.


End file.
